US patent application US 2007/0255470 A1 discloses an agricultural machine system and method whereby a route is created for the machine system. The route includes working tracks along which the machine system is driven while the territory is being worked, and which further includes headland tracks along which the machine system is driven when it travels from one working track to the next working track. The machine system automatically processes a sequence of headland working steps at the end of one working track and/or while a subsequent headland track is being driven along and/or at the beginning of a subsequent working track. The sequence of headland working steps is updated and carried out dynamically depending on the current position of the machine system and depending on the next working track.
US patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,574 A discloses a route planning method for agricultural work vehicles having a definite working width for generation of at least one work path or track over a field. The method comprises steps of entering a field-specific datum and a work vehicle-specific datum into an electronic data processing unit and providing a computational algorithm in the electronic data processing unit for generation of the at least one work path or track, and including an optimization criterion for the at least one work path or track to be generated.